D Grey Man Finds Love
by Krystal Nite
Summary: Series of Little Lemony One-shots, Summery inside each. First up Kanda! Read,and REview to request who Should come next
1. Chapter 1

Sum: Kanda and another Exorcist Alexa had been meeting in secret for a while. But seing as how the two are constantly on missions they almost never see each other. Kanda asked Komui to give her a break and Komui said it was up to her. Alexa jumped at the chance. No sooner had she gotten back then she found out her sister Alyssa was sick. Seeing as how the two were quite close, Alexa wishes to see Alyssa. But Kanda cant bear to part with Alexa, just as soon as he got her back. Will she leave or will she stay?

A/N: Kanda may Be slightly OOC. srry

* * *

><p>Don't Go<p>

Kanda had been looking for Alexa for at least twenty minutes with no luck. He glanced out the window as he ran past it, and did a double take. She was standing next to the cliff marking the end of the Order's property.

He ran through the small forest surrounding the main building until it thinned and he saw her, her ebony wings that were her innocence outstretched ready to take the jump separating him from her for who knew how long.

"Alexa!" he shouted. She turned to face him her wings folding closely to her back. "Why?" He felt his tongue freeze afraid of her answer.

"I told you Alyssa is my strength, I see now that the Order is yours. I don't think… I don't think my curse can hold you. Perhaps you were right, perhaps it isn't even real." She shrugged, a slight move, almost weary. "Or perhaps you're simply too strong for it." This is your home. Understand that I must go back to mine."

Kanda freed his tongue. "But you came. I thought it meant you could stay. A while, even a short while."

She only looked at him, solemn, pale. Her answer dark in her eyes.

"No," he said rejecting her silence. There was a mounting anger in him, a deep and binding dismay he had never felt before. To have her once more, to lose her again – how could she leave? He felt on the verge of real life – of hope – for the first time ever; they stood facing each other on the edge of the cliff, the wind rose to play with her hair, rustle the tree's leaves, and if she took another step back it would mean she would go, she would disappear into the sapphire blue sky just like a dream, and how the hell would he reach her –

His hand was moving. While his thoughts raced and blurred, his fingers lifted, found the curve of her jaw, a faint warm caress. The familiar thrill of her rippled through him – smooth skin, delicate features, aquamarine eyes – and he saw the response wake in her, saw her blink, just once, before his hand slipped behind her neck and leaned down to kiss her.

Yes, this was what he remembered, her taste, her touch, the slant of his mouth over hers, shared breath. Her hair was a glossy tangle between them, the color of night, of polished ebony.

"Don't leave me," Kanda said, a rough demand.

"I –,"

He stopped her with another kiss. "I need you." Against her lips the words became sensual, not a weakness as he had feared but something strong, something good. "Don't leave me, I need you," he said again, and dragged her to him, her body perfect, fitted to him just as it should be, everything right and just and fated.

Alexa gave the smallest of sighs, relaxing into him.

He dropped Mugen to the ground, plunging both hands into her hair, exploring her lips, their edges, their fullness, pink silky ripe. He heard a distant moan, realized it was his own. Her arms came around him, her eyes closed, and she tasted like strawberries, like violets. Each kiss seemed to free something in him, chip apart his buried doubts, his hidden worries. Her tongue met his and he brought her to him rougher yet, his hand roaming down her back to the swell of her bottom, tantalizing beneath soft wool.

She trailed kisses down his throat, her own hand traveling his body, knowing where to stroke, how to please him. When she found his arousal she pressed into him, her legs aligned to his, her fingers searching, rubbing. Hunger overwhelmed him, an urgent sharp crest through his blood. He began to pull her back with him away from the cliff somewhere away from the cliff – they didn't need the ground, a damn rock would do. They were both gasping, thin mountain air, this semi-green world, the sky at their feet, Alexa in his heart, in every part of him, hot and coveted and so very welcome –

They made it to a rock. He pushed her to sit and shoved back her skirts; with a quick tug of cloth she had freed him. There was no fumbling, no awkward positioning. It was as if they had practiced this moment in this sunlit place, rehearsed it over and over, he compelling, she yielding, the rock , the sky, the dark dance and panting desire. With one knee propped against the stone and her legs around his waist, he entered her; his hands under her thighs, her hips lifted, they moved together, they scorched and burned. She laid back against the stone, graced with sunlight, her arms thrown wide, her fingers curled. It was the most wanton and exquisite sight he had ever seen.

Pleasure rolled through her. He felt her come, saw her come, as she arched and twisted and cried out. In perfect beauty it flowed from her it him. He was drowned in bliss, he could not breathe with the sudden force of his release, emptying himself into her.

Their descent was much slower, a sweet, trembling conclusion. Kanda released her legs to lean over her, his body covering hers. Alexa lifted her arms, her palms to his cheeks. Her eyes remained open as they kissed.

Someone – someone _else_ – coughed.

"Sorry," said the someone, from over by the far oaks. It was Dasia. He could just see his feet, the back of his boots. At least he was facing the other way.

Kanda raised his voice. "Go away."

"Sorry," he said again, obviously amused. "But I'm afraid you're needed. Komui's waiting."

He looked down at Alexa. The soft acquiescence of body had gone firm again, limber and controlled. With a final kiss he eased off her, rushing cold enclosing him once more.

Alexa stood, pushed her hair out of her face and evened her skirts. She looked around, walked out to the cliff grabbed Mugen, and handed it to him. Then, without a single glance back, she followed his comrade out past the old oaks.

_At least she's staying_, he thought before following as well. _I win._


	2. Sweet Dream Or Beautiful Nightmare?

Sum: Lavi goes out with a finder named Kim, and gets drunk and passes out, and Kim takes him to headquarters. Whilst, passed out Lavi has a dream. Or is it?

Hope ya'll like it!

* * *

><p>Sweet Dream or Beautiful Nightmare<p>

"Hush. Don't speak."

She leaned over him, spoke against his lips, her own soft and warm on his, sweet as life, as honeyed dreams. Her kiss was brief, a teasing contact, her tongue, the fleeting brush of her breasts against his bare chest. When she pulled back he reached up for her, incomplete. She was a goddess above him, cool marble, yet burning flame a living contrast of bright hope and deep, dark desire.

He could not look away from her. He wanted to never look away.

Long locks fell across her shoulders, her arms. She was perfection in the moonlight, magical colors, gold hair, white skin, eyes of amethyst dusk. His fingers threaded through the tumbled strands, bringing her back to him. She smiled as she surrendered to his silent command: a knowing smile, seductive and alluring. Her head dipped down to his once more. He lost his breath with the taste of her.

He stroked her, craving more of what was already offered, her firm breasts, taut nipples pushing against his palms. Each breath she took filled his hands, sent a ripple of pure, erotic lust through him. He squeezed her, gently, and felt a moan build in his throat. She lifted her chin and arched her back, still with her beguiling smile. Moonlight favored the column of her neck, glinted off the silver chain she wore, the scrolled locket. Her skin was luminous pearl; she was sleek and strong and radiant, a merging of woman and the mysterious divine.

His hands skimmed lower, to the junction of her thighs. She crouched above him with her legs spread, rubbing against him, her long hair swaying as he caressed her, as he felt her, so wet and hot. When he slipped a finger inside her, she gasped and closed her eyes and he could not wait any longer, he could not hold back. He pulled her to him, rougher now demanding. No words were needed; she took hold of him and sank down deep. And then it was him who gasped.

He had never felt this before. He had never felt this before. He had never known such rapture, such an aching pleasure as the heat of her wrapped around him, and he wanted more of her, more of this moment. He wanted all of her body on him, he wanted to claim every bit of her, every mouthful, full breasts and soft belly and the wild, wild heart of her –

She sucked at his lips, panting; he kissed her back, hard, as hard as his body was pumping into hers, and they shared the same air, and danced the same dance, and her red hair flowed and her lithe, beautiful body held him, kept him tight. His hands slid to her waist, down to her hips, his fingers pressed into her, urging her faster, deeper, yes, yes, like that –

He cried out with his release, felt hers light through him as well, and he nearly died from it, nearly wanted to die as he flooded her with himself, and she arched over him again, taking it all in with delicious, shuddering greed.

The linnet was singing in her cage.

Lavi scowled, turning his head, reaching for a pillow to cover his ears. He had been having the most amazing dream, the most wonderfully intense, carnal dream, and he didn't want to leave it…

That dammed bird, always singing so sadly, a weeping cascade of notes, night and day. He had already given it to Lenalee, he thought – she had taken it to her room, hadn't she? It had seemed such a pretty gift at the time, the fair little bird, the woven wicker cage.

The dammed singing, trilling in his head. If he had known it was never going to stop –

"Enough," he said and opened his eyes.

Bad idea, the sun stung his eyes, and he had the most awful taste in the back of his throat. _Dammit_, he thought. _That's the last time I go drinking with Kim_. The pounding in his head was deafening.

"Get your ass out of bed," said the old man.

"Have some sympathy panda," he whined rolling out of bed.

"No sympathy from me," he said throwing his coat at him. Lavi put it on and went through his morning routine, like usual, faking smiles, and shaking hands, still he couldn't get the dream out of his head.

He was out with Allen gathering ingredients for Jerry, when he saw a flash of familiar gold hair. She turned around and he saw violet eyes. His eyes widened, he dropped his bag of groceries.

"What is it?" asked the white haired teen.

"Gotta go!" said Lavi running after a golden haired girl.

_First Kanda, then Lavi_, thought Allen shaking his head. _They're all fucking twitter-pated._

* * *

><p><em>hehehs XD i like to end with something funny so hope ya'll like it! So who do you think should come next? Review and tell me!<em>

_Big thanks to DarkFlameAlchmeist for choosing Lavi! X3_


	3. author's note

Okay to all my readers,

I'm soooo Sorry, but I am going to put this story on R&R for a while, this summer I will have almost no access to a computer, but I will continue to write over the Summer, so please be patient with me, when I post I will try to make the wait worth it. I'm sooooooo sorry. Please be patient with me.

Sincerely,

Krystal Nite


End file.
